carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 3: Driven to Win
Cars 3: Driven to Win (sometimes called Cars 3: The Video Game) is the fifth installment in the Cars video game series, released on June 13 2017 on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. The game happens to be a near copy of Cars 2: The Video Game, using the same game engine, graphics, physics, and mostly items (which do return). Tracks * Fireball Beach Sprint * Fireball Beach Backwards Rally * Heartland Countryside Dash * Heartland Riverside Run * Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway * Arizona Sundown Run * Midnight Run * Midnight Run at High Noon * Thunder Hollow Back Country Rally * Thunder Hollow Destruction Derby * Thomasville Logging Camp * Thomasville Mines * Radiator Springs Wheel Well Run * Radiator Springs Interstate Pass * Florida International Concourse * Florida International Speedway * London's Buckingham Sprint - Buckingham Sprint * Go Go Tokyo! - Vista Run * Airport Runway Rally - Runway Tour * Italy's Grand Tour - Casino Tour * Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby - Timberline Sprint Gadgets * Machine Guns * Missiles - Rockets * Oil Slick * Road Mine * Nullifier * Magnetic Mine * Bomb * Turbo Syphon * Tracking Rockets * High Voltage * Booster Jets * First Place Strike Rockets * Spike Strips Characters The cast has 60 playable characters, with several new Cars 3 characters, and some Cars 1 veterans. The entire cast can be slightly customized with a horn, underglow, and unique flames. Playable Characters * Lightning McQueen - Free * Cruz Ramirez (Dinoco) - Free * Mater - Free * Sally - Free * Ramone (Blue) - Free * Guido - Free * Mater the Greater - Unlocked by winning him at Mater the Greater's Stunt Showcase * Cal Weathers * Bobby Swift - Unlocked by earning 4 Skill Checks * Brick Yardley - Unlocked by earning 7 Skill Checks * Ponchy Wipeout * Reb Meeker * Chick Hicks - Unlocked by winning him at Chick Hicks Takedown * Natalie Certain - Unlocked by earning 17 Skill Checks * Fabulous Lightning McQueen - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 in cinema * More versions of Lightning McQueen * Arvy - 40 Skill Checks * Dr. Damage - 70 Skill Checks * Miss Fritter - Unlocked by winning her at Miss Fritter's Battle Race * Flip Dover * J.D. McPillar * Eric Braker * Bubba Wheelhouse * Chris Roamin' - Unlocked by earning 50 Skill Checks * Harvey Rodcap * Danny Swervez * Ryan Laney * Chase Racelott * Tim Treadless * Cam Spinner - Unlocked by earning 50 Skill Checks * Ed Truncan * Steve LaPage * Rich Mixon - Unlocked by earning 85 Skill Checks * Michael Rotor * Aaron Clocker * George New-Win * Herb Curbler * Barry DePedal * Jim Reverick * H.J. Hollis * Richie Gunzit * Wilbur Gearshift - Unlocked by earning 100 Skill Checks * Zip Joltline * Dan Carcia * Conrad Camber * J.P. Drive * Paul Conrev * Sheldon Shifter - Free * James Wisconsin * Spikey Fillups * Noah Gocek * Jonas Carvers * Jackson Storm - Unlocked by winning him at Jackson Storm Race * Ya Chun Fei - Unlocked by earning 107 Skill Checks * Junior Moon - Unlocked by earning 27 Skill Checks * Louise Nash - Unlocked by earning 57 Skill Checks * River Scott - Unlocked by earning 77 Skill Checks * Smokey - Unlocked by earning 124 Skill Checks * Mack - Unlocked by collecting 10 Mack Hats at Thomasville Playground Non-Playable Characters * Sheriff (Seen in Radiator Springs Races) * Fillmore (Seen in Radiator Springs Races) * Sarge (Seen in Radiator Springs Races) * Luigi (Seen in Radiator Springs Races) * Flo (Seen in Radiator Springs Races) * Pinkie Pie (Announcer in Races) * Spike the Dragon (Announcer in Races) * Bob Cutlass (Announcer in Races) * Darrell Cartrip (Announcer in Races) * Bill (Thunder Hollow Computer Racer) * High Impact (Thunder Hollow Computer Racer) * Broadside (Thunder Hollow Computer Racer) * Airborne (Thunder Hollow Computer Racer) * Kart (Seen in Takedown Modes) * Special Kart (Seen in Takedown Modes) * Dangerous Kart (Seen in Takedown Modes) * Chick Hicks Clone (Seen in Chick Hicks Takedown) * Dangerous Chick Hicks Clone (Seen in Chick Hicks Takedown) * Truck Kart (Seen in Takedown Modes) * Doc Hudson (Fabulous) - (Seen in Tutorial) * Frank - (Seen in Radiator Springs Interstate Pass) * Tractor - (Seen in Radiator Springs Interstate Pass and Heartland Motor Speedway) * RV Fans - (Seen in Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby) * Fans - (Seen in Races) Trivia * This is the first game ever where Ramone's standard paint job is not his purple with flames scheme. * This is Sally's first fully playable appearance in 11 years. * This is the only game not to have a handheld variant by the same name (Cars 3: The Video Game). * In one shot in the trailer, Lightning's 95 and Rust-eze logo were flipped the opposite direction. This was fixed in the release, though. * This is Mack's first fully playable appearance. * This is the 4th game in a row To feature Mater The Greater. * This is the only game where Guido is playable but Luigi isn't. * The Oil Rig is the only location in ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' that is not present in Cars 3: Driven to Win. * This is the only game in history that all characters except Junior Moon and Darrell Cartrip are voiced by different actors. Category:Video Games